Becoming Friends Again
by bunniesrule
Summary: Monica and Chandler ran away together. Eight years later they run into the old gang. mostly CM some RR please rr thanks! ((chapter eight finally up!))
1. chapter one

Chapter one  
  
Summery: some time in the fifth season Monica and Chandler ran away together afraid of what their friend's reactions would be when they found out Monica and Chandler were dating. No one knew about them. Eight years later Monica and Chandler run into them again. Rachel and Ross never broke up in the third season so instead of Ross marrying Emily, he married Rachel. Monica and Chandler got together at their wedding.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Friends.  
  
1998  
  
Joey came rushing up the stairs of his apartment building. He was sent to find Monica and Chandler. Ross and Rachel had some news and they wanted to tell the whole gang together.  
  
Joey hadn't seen Monica or Chandler all day. It was Saturday, and he knew Chandler didn't work today. Monica might have gone in to the restaurant for a while, but not all day.  
  
Joey entered Monica's apartment to find all the lights out. "Monica?" He yelled, "Are you here?" No one answered. 'Hmm, that's weird,' He thought, 'I wonder if Monica still has that left-over lasagna in the frig.'  
  
Joey flipped on the lights and walked over to the refrigerator. He found what he was looking for and sat down at the table to eat. That's when he noticed the note on the table. He picked it up and read it. He hurried out of the apartment with his mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
"Phoebe, dinosaurs have been extinct for years!" Joey heard Ross exclaim as he walked into Central Perk.  
  
"No, I'm telling you I saw one!" Phoebe said back. Rachel was leaning on Ross just watching the argument with amusement. She turned her head when she heard Joey come in.  
  
"Hey, Joey, where's Chandler and Monica?" Rachel asked.  
  
Joey handed Rachel the note. He looked like he was going to cry. "There gone."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked reading the note. "Oh my god. They were dating and left because they didn't know how we would react."  
  
"They were dating!" Ross exclaimed. "I am gonna kill Chandler."  
  
"Ross, they're gone." Rachel said tears spilling over her cheeks. Phoebe had taken the note from Rachel and was just staring straight ahead.  
  
Ross and Rachel were so caught up in the Monica and Chandler news that they didn't even tell Phoebe and Joey their news until about a month later. They were going to have a baby!  
  
2005 eight years later  
  
Chandler left work in a daze. He couldn't believe what just happened in there. He had gotten transferred. He didn't want to leave his beautiful home in California and he definitely didn't want to go back there.  
  
"Hey honey, I'm home!" Chandler said faking cheeriness as he walked through the door. Monica, his wife for six years, came in and gave him a kiss.  
  
"How was work?" She asked. Chandler's smile immediately fell. Before she could ask what was wrong, two young girls came running into the living room.  
  
"Daddy!" Both yelled excitedly giving Chandler hugs.  
  
"Hey girls. How was your day?" He asked.  
  
"I helpded Mommy make cookies!" Madison, who was almost three, exclaimed happily.  
  
"I can't wait to eat some for dessert." Chandler told her.  
  
"Today at school we made Mother's day presents!" Lauren, who was six and in pre-school, happily exclaimed. She would be in first grade next year.  
  
Monica and Chandler had gotten married shortly after she found out that she was pregnant with Lauren. It was a beautiful wedding, but both wished that their friends had been there. Sure they had new friends in California, but none as good as the gang they used to hang out with in New York.  
  
Lauren grabbed Chandler's hand. "I'm gonna tell you what I made Mommy, but she can't hear." Lauren led him into the kitchen.  
  
Matthew, the baby, started crying. He was only two months old. Monica rushed into the nursery and lifted him from the crib. He almost immediately stopped crying.  
  
Monica carried him out to the living room and set him in his playpen. Lauren and Maddy were coloring and Chandler was watching TV. He wasn't paying attention though. He was looking straight ahead as if he was deep in thought. Monica wondered what had happened at work today. She started making dinner deciding that he would tell her when he was ready.  
  
At eight-thirty Monica and Chandler put the kids to bed. Matthew was already asleep and was no trouble to get into bed. The girls were another story.  
  
"I don't wanna go to bed!" Lauren said. "Everyone in my class stays up later than eight-thirty!" Lauren folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah. No bed." Maddy said imitating her older sister by folding her arms across her chest. She then yawned. Monica knew she was just copying Lauren. Maddy was always tired by eight-thirty.  
  
"Come on, time for bed." Chandler said scooping Lauren up in his arms. Monica picked up Maddy and followed. Chandler tucked her in and both parents kissed her goodnight. They then did the same routine with Maddy in her room.  
  
Chandler grabbed Monica's hand and led her to their bedroom. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Chandler sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him indicating for her to sit.  
  
"Okay. Today at work, I got called into my bosses office."  
  
"Oh my god! You weren't fired, were you?" Monica interrupted.  
  
"No, worse. I got transferred."  
  
"What? I don't want to leave California. I have a great job. What about the kids and their friends?"  
  
"That's not the worst part. Guess where I got transferred to."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"New York."  
  
TBC. I know, it's boring so far, but this chapter just kinda explained some stuff and told a little about Monica and Chandler's lives. Please Review. Don't worry, I'm still working on the last chapter to friends that scream, but I just don't know how I want to end it. I actually dreamed this fic last night and wanted to write it before I forget so anyway please review! Thanks! 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think that many people would be interested in this fic, but I guess I was wrong. I thought it sucked. Well any way on with the chapter.  
  
Over the next month Monica and Chandler packed like crazy. The house was filled with boxes. They were leaving the next day and were packing the last of the house.  
  
Monica had warmed up to the idea of going back to New York and was actually excited to be living in the city again. Maddy was excited, too, but Lauren did not want to go. She was going to miss her friends so much. Her mom told her she would make new friends, but she didn't want new friends.  
  
The next morning Monica and Chandler woke up bright and early. They had already said goodbye to all their friends and promised to keep in touch. Lauren had her best friend Ashley over and they cried when Ashley had to leave.  
  
Monica felt really bad for Lauren. She knew that Lauren would make new friends in New York and that she was only in kindergarten, but she felt bad for taking her away from her friends.  
  
Chandler had rented a U-haul thing for them to carry all their stuff in. It was already full, so they just had to leave. Matthew was sleeping, but Lauren and Maddy were awake. Lauren was crying.  
  
"I can't believe I'll never get to see this house again." She cried. Monica got a little teary eyed, too. "I'll never get to see my friends again!"  
  
"You can always write them letters." Monica said as they climbed into the van and pulled away from their house.  
  
Three days later they arrived in New York. As soon as Lauren saw the city, she was just as excited as Monica and Chandler. Last month Chandler had come to New York to look for a house. He found the perfect one and bought it. He sent Monica a picture and she thought it was perfect, although he did get yelled at for buying it without her consent.  
  
They pulled up to the house and spent the next couple hours carrying the boxes into the house and putting them in the right room. Monica had them all perfectly labeled so they new exactly where the boxes went.  
  
They got many boxes unpacked before all were so tired that they had to go to sleep. Monica didn't want to go to sleep with boxes still packed, but she was exhausted from all the moving.  
  
The next morning Monica decided to go shopping because she realized they had no food.  
  
"Chandler, I'm gonna go to the store to get something for lunch and dinner. Do one of you girls want to go with me?"  
  
"Me! Me!" Maddy sqealed. She loved shopping of any kind.  
  
"What about you, Lauren?"  
  
"No, I'll stay here with Daddy and help him unpack. He can't do it by himself." Lauren said.  
  
Monica picked up Maddy and said goodbye to Chandler and Lauren.  
  
A half hour later Monica was pushing Maddy in a cart down a food isle. "Hey Maddy, do this look good?" Monica asked holding up a box of Mac and Cheese.  
  
"Yummy! Now all we need is some hock dogs." Maddy said rubbing her tummy. Monica laughed. Maddy loved Mac and cheese with cut up hot dogs just like Chandler.  
  
Monica went in search of the hot dogs. She picked up some hot dogs when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Monica turned around and dropped the hot dogs at what she saw.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
TBC I know it was short, but I wanted to leave some sort of cliffhanger. So any way please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
Monica went in search of the hot dogs. She picked up some hot dogs when she felt a tap on the shoulder. Monica turned around and dropped the hot dogs at what she saw.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Oh my god! Monica?! Is it really you?" Rachel Green asked excitedly hugging her old friend. Some one giggling behind Monica interrupted them.  
  
"Mommy, you dropped the hock dogs!" Maddy laughed pointing at the hot dogs, which were now lying on the ground. Monica bent over and picked them up and put them in the cart.  
  
"You have a daughter?" Rachel asked surprised.  
  
"Two. And a son." Monica replied. "This is Madison. Maddy this is your Auntie Rachel."  
  
"Well, Rach, it was nice seeing you again. I got to go." Monica said hurriedly and started to push the cart away.  
  
"Wait." Monica turned around slowly. "You have to come visit the gang. We've all missed you and Chandler so much. We let you disappear from our lives once before and we won't let it happen again. Now we at least have the chance to get to see you again. We love you Monica."  
  
Monica sighed. She really missed the guys and she knew Chandler did too. She was just afraid of what their reactions would be. Monica knew they had made the wrong choice by moving to California. She knew her friends would have been supportive of her and Chandler. It was just a stupid mistake. She hoped their friends could forgive them for it.  
  
"Okay. When?" Monica relented.  
  
"Tomorrow night? You should bring your kids. I'm sure everyone would want to meet them. Oh, and I'm not going to tell the gang. I want them to be surprised. Here's my address, come around seven." Rachel hugged Monica one last time before walking off to finish her grocery shopping.  
  
'That didn't go bad. Maybe everyone will just be happy Chandler and I are back.' Monica thought as she pushed the cart to the car. 'Now, I just have to see what Chandler will say.'  
  
After dinner that night Lauren and Maddy were upstairs unpacking more of their stuff, while Chandler and Monica were downstairs unpacking more stuff. They had most of the big stuff already set up like the couch and a chair and a TV.  
  
"Um, Chandler," Monica said quietly. When he looked over at her she continued, "I kinda ran into Rachel today at the store."  
  
"What!? What did she say? Did she recognize you?" Chandler asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, she recognized me. She wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night at her house."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her we'd come." Monica said looking down at the ground.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, Chandler, I really miss them. Rachel was really happy to see me and I really miss her. We haven't seen our best friends in eight years!" Monica said starting to cry. She thought he'd be happy about seeing their friends again like she was.  
  
"Shh, Monica," Chandler said coming over and hugging her. "I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. I miss them all, too, and I want to go to dinner with them. Who's going to watch the kids? We don't know any body here."  
  
"Rachel said we can bring them with us."  
  
*  
  
The next night, Chandler and Monica pulled into Rachel's driveway. There were a couple cars already in the driveway, so they were pretty sure most of their friends were there already.  
  
Rachel had kept her promise and had not told any one. That was really hard for her, but she wanted to see every one's reactions.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Rachel knew it had to be them because every one else was already there. She made sure she was the one who answered the door.  
  
"Chandler!" She squealed quietly giving him a hug. "Hey Monica. I'm glad you guys decided to come." She smiled. "Come on in."  
  
Rachel smiled as Chandler picked up Maddy and grabbed the other girl's hand. Monica was holding a baby in a baby carrier thing. Rachel led them into the living room where everyone was sitting.  
  
Monica was really nervous. She recognized all her friends plus a two others. There were also a couple kids playing and watching TV.  
  
Rachel cleared her throat, which made everyone, except the kids, look her way. Monica and Chandler watched as their three friends eyes widen in shock.  
  
Chandler had set Maddy on the ground next to Lauren and Monica had set the baby carrier on the ground also.  
  
Joey was the first to speak. He jumped up and hugged Chandler hard. He looked about ready to cry. Next he hugged Monica.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are back! We missed you so much!" Phoebe also jumped up and hugged them both.  
  
"Why did you guys leave? We missed you so much!"  
  
Ross was the last to speak and did not look happy. He got up his face red with anger. "You guys cannot just come waltzing right back into our lives. You left us. It took us a long time to realize that you weren't coming back and then you just do. Maybe you aren't welcome."  
  
Monica was crying and Chandler looking on confused. It had been Rachel's idea that they come, not theirs.  
  
"Ross!" Rachel said glaring at him. She couldn't believe he was acting this way.  
  
"No, Rach. I'm gonna go take a walk." Ross said walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.  
  
"He's just surprised. He really missed you guys. He took your leaving really hard, I mean you were his best friend," Rachel motioned at Chandler, "and you were his sister. He just couldn't believe you would leave." Rachel said trying to explain Ross.  
  
Monica just nodded wiping away her tears.  
  
"Um, let me introduce you to everyone." Rachel said turning to a nice looking man with brown hair. "This is Phoebe's husband Mike." She then turned to a pretty lady with blonde hair, "This is Jennifer. She's Joey's wife. Guy's this is Monica and Chandler."  
  
Monica could tell by their expressions that they had heard about them.  
  
She turned to the kids who were now watching the adults. They had all wondered what had happened when Ross had started yelling and stormed out.  
  
She pointed to the oldest one a girl about seven or eight. "This is mine and Ross' daughter, Emma. She's eight." Emma smiled politely although confused as to why these strangers, in her house, made her dad so mad. "This is our son, Ryan, he's six. And this is our youngest son Colin. He's two."  
  
Phoebe jumped in next wanting to introduce her own kids. Rachel had talked enough. "This is mine and Mike's son Andrew, who's five and this is our three year old daughter Sidney."  
  
Then Joey took over to introduce his kids. "That is Megan, she's four and Jen is holding Jake, who's one. Everyone this is your auntie Monica and uncle Chandler. Can you say hi?" All the kids said hi and then turned back to what they were doing.  
  
"Mommy, this is boring!" Maddy whined tugging on Monica's shirt. Chandler picked her up again and took the liberty of introducing his kids since Monica didn't.  
  
"Okay, guys, this is Madison, she's almost three." He then took Lauren's hand and pulled her in front of him. She was hiding behind him because she was a little shy around people she didn't know. "This is Lauren, she's six." Monica who had picked up Matthew then interrupted him, "And this is Matthew, he's two months."  
  
Chandler and Monica finished introducing them to their "aunts" and "uncles" and "cousins". They got along great with the kids, while Monica and Chandler sat down to talk to their old friends.  
  
TBC please review if you like it or if you don't or whatever, Just Review Please! Thanks! 


	4. chapter four

Chapter four  
  
Monica, Chandler, and the kids left later that night sometime around eight thirty. They found that Ross was not the only one mad at them. Once the news sunk in, that they were back, Joey and Phoebe were pretty mad too.  
  
They questioned them the whole night. By the end of the night after hearing Monica and Chandler's excuses and reasons why they moved away and why they never wrote, Joey was almost as mad as Ross was.  
  
Ross had not returned by the time Monica and Chandler left. Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Mike, and Jennifer sat down in the living room to talk about what had just happened.  
  
"I can't believe they're back." Phoebe said.  
  
"I can't believe they had the nerve to come back." Joey said. As much as he missed his best friends, he just couldn't forget how much they had hurt him by not being there for him through the past eight years. They missed his and Phoebe's wedding. They missed all the kids being born.  
  
"Well I've missed them both and I'm glad they're back." Rachel put in. It seemed like she was the only one that was happy to have her best friends back. She had missed Monica and Chandler so much and now they were back. Hopefully for good.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Rachel reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?"  
  
"Rach, it's me. Are they gone yet?" Ross asked. He didn't sound as angry as he had before, but Rachel knew he was still fuming on the inside.  
  
"Yeah, are you coming home now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there soon."  
  
Rachel hung up the phone. "Guys, It's getting late. Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow?" Rachel suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and went to get their kids.  
  
Rachel went upstairs to put Emma, Ryan, and Colin to bed. When she went back downstairs. Ross was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." She said sitting next to her husband.  
  
"Hey." He said back not even looking at Rachel. There was something about his voice.  
  
Rachel turned her head to look him in the eye and noticed that he was crying. Tears were sliding down his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked wrapping her arms around Ross.  
  
"I. I just missed them so much. They left. They never called or anything. When they left it was like a part of me went with them. I mean Monica was my sister and Chandler was my best friend. Then they just show up one day at our doorstep and I find out that they're married with three kids! I have two nieces and a nephew! I just don't know if I can trust them anymore. They left once, how do we know they won't leave again?" Ross finished whipping the last of his tears away.  
  
Rachel finally saw why he was so angry. "I don't know." She answered simply, not knowing what else to say.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing up?" Mike asked walking into the living room of his and Phoebe's house.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She answered. He saw that she was holding something on her lap. He came around the couch and sat down next to her. She had one lamp on, so he could make out that it was a photo album.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Mike asked.  
  
"Just some old pictures. You know when all of the gang were together." She said sadly. Mike knew Phoebe had missed her friends more than she let on. She tried to be the strong one when Monica and Chandler left.  
  
Everyone else was falling apart so she had to hold the group together. He knew she hardly ever expressed her feelings when they left.  
  
Phoebe pointed to a picture. "This was a couple days before Mon and Chandler left." The picture was of the gang in Central Perk. They were all squished on their favorite couch, a big ugly orange one. "I used to look at this all the time after they left. We got Gunther to take it for us."  
  
Phoebe pointed to Chandler and Monica in the picture. "I know they were together when this picture was taken because of the way they weren't looking at the camera. They're looking at each other and smiling. And look, Chandler's arm is around her. I never thought anything of it until we got that note, because Chandler always had his arm around Mon. They were really close." Phoebe finished.  
  
"I missed them so much." She said as Mike wrapped his arms around her hoping to make all the hurt go away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Joey woke up abruptly that night sometime between three and four in the morning. He had had a nightmare where all his friends had left him stranded on an island alone with no food or water or anything.  
  
He used to get that dream a lot right after Monica and Chandler had left.  
  
When Joey sat up suddenly, He accidentally woke up Jennifer.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, just had a nightmare." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"What about?" She asked becoming more awake and sitting up next to Joey.  
  
"It was stupid." Joey replied embarrassed. He never told any one about his nightmares. He didn't want Ross, Rachel, or Phoebe to make fun of him.  
  
"Come on, tell me. I want to know." She insisted. Joey didn't argue. Jennifer always got her way. Joey didn't mind much anyway. He knew she wouldn't laugh at him.  
  
"Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Chandler, Monica, and I were all on a deserted island. A helicopter landed, but I looking for food in the forest, so they left with out me. I came running onto the beach and they were just staring at me as they got farther and farther away." Joey explained. "I used to have that dream a lot after Monica and Chandler left."  
  
"I know you're mad at them, and you have a right to be, I just think you should give them another chance. I know they mean a lot to you and I know they hurt you a lot. I just think you should forgive and forget. Well maybe not forget, but you should try to forgive them. They seem really nice. It just sounded like when they ran away, they were confused. They didn't know what to do." Jen said.  
  
"Thanks, Jen. I'll try to forgive them. I really want to. I want to be friends with them. I'm just still mad. I'm mad that they left. I missed them so much. I wonder if they even missed us. I wonder if they even thought about us."  
  
"I'm sure they did." Jen said hugging Joey. "Come on, let's go back to sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow." She gave Joey a quick kiss before snuggling up to him and falling asleep. Joey followed suit a few minutes later.  
  
TBC thanks for all the reviews. Please review to let me know if you're still interested in this or not! Thanks! 


	5. chapter five

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter five:  
  
"I asked them to come over for lunch today." Rachel said as Ross walked into the kitchen the next morning. She wanted him to be prepared.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I want to be here then." Ross replied pouring himself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"The least you can do is talk to them. I know you're mad at them, but I know you really missed them and they really missed you."  
  
"Rach, I'm still mad at them. Maybe I'm not ready to forgive them yet. They hurt me really bad. I just don't want it to happen again." Ross was going to go on, but Emma walked in and interrupted them.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" She asked sitting down next to Ross at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah, Mommy, I'm really hungry." Ryan said walking into the kitchen, Colin right behind him.  
  
"Well, I can make either eggs or pancakes. Take your pick." Rachel said turning on the stove.  
  
"Pancakes!" All three children yelled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Joey and Jennifer woke up the next morning to Megan jumping on their bed holding the phone.  
  
"Mommy, wake up! Wake up!" She was saying over and over again.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, I'm awake." Jennifer said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Auntie Rachel's on the phone and wants to talk to you." Megan said handing Jennifer the phone. Jennifer leaned back against the headboard and Megan snuggled up to her.  
  
"Hello?" Jennifer said sleepily into the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you." Rachel's apologetic voice said through the phone.  
  
"No, It's okay. What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Just wanted to know if you guys want to come over for lunch. I asked Monica and Chandler to come. Ross isn't going to be there and I want as many people there as possible. I really want Joey, Ross, and Phoebe to forgive them."  
  
"Sure we can come. What time do you want us there?"  
  
"Umm, How about eleven?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there."  
  
They hung up and Jennifer looked at the clock. 10:15. They hardly had any time to get ready. Jennifer shook Joey awake, who had went back to sleep after Megan had stopped jumping. She went into the baby's room to wake Jake up.  
  
Since they were going over to Rachel's to eat lunch, she decided not to make breakfast. She got Jake dressed and put him in his playpen. She then went upstairs to see what Megan was up to.  
  
Megan was already dressed, in clothes that didn't match, because she likes to dress herself. She was trying to put her shoes on, but had them on the wrong feet.  
  
Jennifer came over and put them on the right feet.  
  
"Mommy, will you braid my hair?" Megan asked.  
  
"Sure." Jennifer started to French braid Megan's long straight dark brown hair.  
  
After everyone was ready, they all hurried over to Ross and Rachel's.  
  
* * * *  
  
Phoebe and Mike had also been invited to lunch and were coming. The only problem was Andrew and Sidney didn't want to get up.  
  
"Come on, guys. You'll get to play with all your cousins." Mike tried to persuade. Nothing worked. Finally Phoebe just put some clothes in a bag and picked Sidney up out of her bed. Mike did the same with Andrew.  
  
They walked out of the house and got in the car. Then they hurried to Rachel's as fast as they could. They didn't want to be late.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Come on, Lauren, we're going to be late!" Chandler yelled to his daughter, who was attempting to do her hair.  
  
Monica walked into the bathroom. "Do you want me to help you?"  
  
"No, I can do it. Emma does her own hair."  
  
"Well, Emma's two years older than you. Why don't you let me do your hair right now and later tonight I'll teach you how to do your hair by yourself?" Monica suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Monica pulled Lauren's brown hair into pigtails. "Now come on. We're gonna be late."  
  
Monica put Matthew in his car seat in the back of the car and Maddy in hers in the middle of the car. Lauren climbed in by herself and sat next to Maddy.  
  
Chandler drove off.  
  
"Mommy, tell Lauren to stop pulling my hair!" Maddy said on the verge of tears. They weren't ten minutes from their house before the fighting started.  
  
"Lauren." Monica warned.  
  
"Well then tell Maddy to stop hitting me!" Lauren yelled.  
  
Chandler turned around. "Both of you better stop it right now." Chandler said firmly.  
  
"Chandler! Watch out!" Monica yelled. Chandler turned back to face the road and saw the car speeding toward them. Then everything went black.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where are they?" Joey asked frustrated. They were almost an hour late.  
  
"They probably left again." Ross, who had decided to stay, said angrily.  
  
They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Rachel leaned over and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this the Geller residence?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Do you happen to know a Monica Geller Bing and a Chandler Bing?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Rachel said wondering why this person was asking her about Monica and Chandler.  
  
"I work at Beth Israel Hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Bing were brought in about an hour and a half ago. We weren't sure who to contact, but we figured out that Mrs. Bing's maiden name was Geller and we have been calling all the Geller's in the phone book."  
  
"How are they?" Rachel asked worried.  
  
"Actually we would like you to come down here. We will explain their conditions when you get here."  
  
"Okay, thanks for telling us." Rachel said distractedly hanging up the phone.  
  
Rachel entered the kitchen her face ghostly white.  
  
"Who was it, Rach?" Ross asked.  
  
"Monica and Chandler, they're. they're in the hospital." Rachel said starting to cry. "We have to go to Beth Israel and see if they're okay."  
  
TBC. Will Monica and Chandler be okay? What about their kids? Will Ross, Joey, and Phoebe finally forgive them? Idk yet. you'll have to review and then read the next chapter to find out! So please review! 


	6. chapter six

          I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I didn't really have many ideas for this fic and I've been really busy lately. So I apologize for taking forever! Please forgive me! Also thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to review this chp. too! If I get some medical stuff wrong, which I know I will, either ignore it or tell me in your review and I'll change it. Thanks!

          Chapter six:

          Rachel, Ross, Joey, and Phoebe rushed into the waiting room of the hospital. Mike and Jennifer had stayed with all the kids since they didn't know Monica and Chandler that well and didn't want to drag a bunch of kids to the hospital.

Rachel walked up to the desk, "Can I have the room number of Monica and Chandler Bing?"

Some one behind them cleared their throat. "I'm Doctor Williams. I'm the Bings' doctor."

Rachel turned around to face the tall clean-shaven man. "I'm Rachel Geller, Monica and Chandler's sister-in-law. This is Ross, Monica's brother, and our friends Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay."

Doctor Williams shook all their hands.

"So how are Monica and Chandler and the kids?" Rachel asked anxiously. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

          "Let's go to another room. Only Mr. and Mrs. Geller. They are the only family here. It's against policy to give out a patient's information to some one who is not family. Sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Geller can tell you all they wish to tell you later."

          Rachel smiled apologetically at Phoebe and Joey. She felt bad for them, but she would tell them all the information later. Phoebe and Joey were Monica and Chandler's family as much as Ross and Rachel were.

          Rachel and Ross entered the other room and sat on two chairs. The doctor stood in front of them.

          "Mrs. Bing hit her head hard on the dashboard in front of her. She is sleeping right now, rest is good for her. She also has a broken arm and some fractured ribs. Mr. Bing is in a coma right now." 

Rachel gasped. Tears were threatening to overflow. "He has a broken leg and a fractured wrist. The two girls, Maddy and Lauren are fine. They both have broken arms and are getting CAT scans, but I think they will be fine. The baby, however, died instantly. Apparently his car seat wasn't hooked in right. He went flying forward. I'm sorry." 

                Rachel couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She started sobbing. She couldn't believe how painful this would be on Monica and Chandler. Just the thought of something happening to Emma, Ryan, or Colin made her break down.

          Ross wrapped his arms tightly around Rachel, but shed no tears. He was still mad. He was sad that his sister and brother-in-law lost a baby and that they were in the hospital, but he was still so angry at them for leaving. He knew he loved them, but he swore to himself a long time ago he wouldn't cry over them anymore.

          "How did you know to call us?" Rachel asked the doctor through her tears.

          "Um, the oldest daughter, Lauren? She told us her last name was Geller-Bing, so we figured that the mother's maiden name was Geller. We also looked up Bing, but no one answered."

          "Chandler's mom's in Europe." Ross said.

          "Can we see Monica or Chandler or the girls?" Rachel asked. She really wanted to see with her own eyes that they were at least okay.

          "You and Mr. Geller can see them, but right now its family only."

          "So you mean Phoebe and Joey can't see them?"

          "Not yet. They will be able to later." Dr. Williams said.

          Rachel and Ross left the room and went to find Phoebe and Joey.

          When they found them Rachel explained Everyone's condition. By the time she was finished all of them had tears in their eyes, except Ross.

          "I'm gonna go find Monica and Chandler's room and check on the girls. Ross, you wanna come with me?" Rachel said.

          "No, I'll stay with Pheebs and Joey." Ross said sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs.

          Rachel couldn't believe Ross. His sister and brother-in-law, not to mention best friend was in the hospital and he was acting like he didn't even care. "What ever." She said and walked off to find Lauren and Maddy's room.

          Rachel knocked quietly first before entering in case either of them were asleep. When she walked in she found them both very much awake. They were sitting in their beds watching TV looking bored as hell.

          "Hey, guys."

          "Auntie Rachel!" The girls squealed. Rachel went over and gave each of them a hug.

          "How are you girls feeling?" She asked.

          "We're fine, but Mommy and Daddy are hurt and the nurse told us we were never gonna see Matthew again."  Lauren said.

          "Yeah. She said he dieded." Maddy said.

          "It's died not dieded." Lauren corrected her younger sister, though she didn't really know what it meant. All she knew was that when some one died you never got to see them again.

          "Well, I'm gonna go see your mommy and daddy now, okay?"

          "Okay." The girls said cheerfully.

          Rachel exited their room and headed to the next closest one; Chandler's. 

          Rachel walked in quietly and sat down next to Chandler's bed and took his hand in hers, careful not to disturb any of the tubes and wires around him.

          "Chandler, you gotta wake up, okay? Monica needs you. She is so in love with you and I know she wouldn't make it if something happens to you. And Lauren and Maddy need a dad. They adore you Chandler." Rachel paused to wipe away some tears, "We all need you, Chandler. You're the one we go to when we need cheering up. No one can crack a joke as well as you can. So you have to wake up. You have to." 

          Rachel laid her head down and cried for a couple minutes praying that Chandler would wake up, but he didn't.

          Rachel left and headed to Monica's room.

          She tried to be quiet, to not wake Monica up, but when she entered Monica was already up, and she was crying.

          "What's wrong, Mon?" Rachel asked coming over to sit by Monica's bed. She took Monica's hand in her own.

          "My head hurts real bad, Rach. It feels like its gonna explode."

          "Maybe we should call for a nurse."

          "No, I'll be fine." Monica insisted trying to hold the tears back. All of a sudden she grabbed her head and closed her eyes tightly. Then an alarm went off.

          Soon nurses and doctors were rushing around the room. "You need to leave miss." One said to Rachel.

          "But will she be alright?" Rachel asked tears trailing down her cheeks.

          "We don't right now, miss, you need to leave."

          So Rachel left and hurried to the waiting room to inform everyone what had happened.

TBC. Please Review and sorry again for taking so long to update. I'll try to get the next one up faster!


	7. chapter seven

If I get some medical stuff wrong, which I know I will, either ignore it or tell me in your review and I'll change it. Thanks!

Chapter seven:

            Rachel entered the waiting room sobbing hysterically. Ross rushed over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Joey and Phoebe also got up, worried expressions on both their faces.

            "What happened, Rach? Why are you crying?" Ross asked gently. Rachel tried to control her sobs so she could tell every one what happened.

            "I was in Monica's room and she was crying," Rachel paused to hold down the tears threatening to spill over, "And an alarm went off and doctors came in and made me leave." The end of the sentence came out in a sob because Rachel was crying again.

            "Is she alright?" Joey asked.

            "I don't know." 

            Ross released Rachel and went over to a corner of the waiting room and sat down. Rachel started to walk over to him. She was going to yell at him. She was so mad that he wasn't even sad that his sister could die any minute. When she got to him every angry bone in her body left when she saw that he was crying.

            She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rocked him gently back and forth while he cried into her shoulder.

            "I don't want my sister to die. I'm not mad anymore. I just want Monica and Chandler to be okay." He cried.

            Rachel smiled sadly. She was glad Ross wasn't mad anymore. She just hoped Monica lived long enough to know how Ross felt.

*          *          *          *

            Chandler could hear sounds in the far distance. He strained to hear them. There were voices and a loud incessant beeping. The beeping was giving him a headache. How he wished it would stop. The voices grew louder gradually, but unfortunately so did the beeping.

            Chandler finally recognized the voices as the ones that belonged to Rachel and Ross. _Ross? What is he doing here? I thought he was mad at me._ Chandler thought. He tried to open his mouth to ask him just that, but found that he couldn't. It was so hard.

            Instead, he tried to open his eyes. To see their faces and let him know he wasn't dreaming or crazy. His eyelids were just so heavy. _ Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I talk? What's wrong with me?_ Then he remembered. The car crash. The crash that was his fault. He knew it. He wouldn't be surprised if Monica never spoke to him again. _ Monica. I hope she's all right. And the girls and Matthew._

            He tried to open his eyes again. He had to find out if every one was okay. He used all his strength and concentrated only on opening his eyes. He used all his might and when he finally got them opened he sighed with relief. He could now see Ross and Rachel.

            Ross heard the sigh and turned quickly to face Chandler. He smiled when he saw his eyes open. Rachel, who was watching Ross, followed his lead and turned to look at Chandler. Tears came to her eyes. He was awake! He would be all right! She was sure the doctor said he would be all right if he woke up.

            "I'm going to go get the doctor." Rachel said and exited the room quickly.

            Chandler looked around the room. He noticed that the thing that made the beeping noise was the machine they were using to monitor his heart with. The room was all white with no color. It was so dull. _But all hospital rooms are aren't they?_ He thought to himself before he turned to look at Ross again.

            "I thought you were mad?" Chandler's voice was barely above a whisper.

            "I was, but I'm not any more. I'm so sorry, Chandler! I love you guys. I mean, I was just so mad that you would leave me. It felt like you and Monica were deserting us. And I'm so sorry for being a jerk."

            "I'm sorry we left. I wish we never had. We were stupid and afraid. I'm sorry. We should have written or called. I mean you guys were, are, my family and I'm sorry it felt like we were deserting you. You're my best friend."

            "You're my best friend too." Ross said. "I'm so happy you're okay." Ross gave Chandler a hug.

            Rachel walked in with a doctor. Rachel and Ross left before Chandler could ask them about Monica and his kids. _I'll just ask them later_. He thought, before turning his attention to the doctors.

*          *          *          *

            Monica woke up a few hours later very confused. She had no idea where she was. She looked around the small white room and knew it couldn't be hers. She then noticed the machines and realized she was in a hospital.  The door opened to the room and in walked Rachel.

            The doctor had told Rachel that Monica was in stable condition and Rachel could visit her if she wanted. Of course Rachel wanted to see Monica after what had happened the last time she saw her. She just wanted to make sure Monica was okay.

            "Monica! Thank god you're okay!" Rachel exclaimed running over to her and hugging her carefully avoiding the needle in her wrist and made sure not to hurt her fractured ribs.

            Monica backed away in confusion. "Who are you?! Who's Monica?" Monica hugged her blanket close to her hoping to be protected from the crazy stranger in her room.

            "Mon, It's me, Rachel." Rachel said her smile fading a little.

            "I pretty sure I don't know any one named Rachel and who is Mon?"

            "You're Mon."

            "No, that can't be right. I should know my own name." Monica said a defeated look on her face. 

            Rachel was confused almost as much as Monica was. "Umm, I'm gonna go get the doctor." Rachel hurriedly left the room and rushed to get the doctor.

            A few minutes later the doctor entered with Rachel following closely behind. Dr. Williams sat down by Monica's bed. "I'm gonna ask you a few questions okay. If you don't know the answers just tell me you don't know, okay?"

            "Okay."

            "What is your name?"

            "I don't know. And I know its something I should know, I just can't remember." Monica said sadly. She wished she knew her name.

            "Can you tell me what year it is?"

            "No, I don't know."

            After a few more questions, Dr. Williams sighed. "I'm afraid you are suffering from amnesia."

TBC… Please Review. I know it was kind of short, but I'm home sick today and was bored. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!


	8. chapter eight

Chapter eight:

            Rachel entered the waiting room confused. She couldn't believe Monica had amnesia. She sat down on one of the many hard hospital waiting room chairs and tried to figure out how all this had happened to two of her best friends. It just wasn't fair. They lose their only son and now Monica has amnesia. Plus there's that possibility that she may not get her memory back which would mean that she would never be able to remember her relationship with Chandler or her son and two daughters.

            "Rachel?" Ross said snapping her out of her daze. She looked around and saw all of her friends huddled around her. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

            "Monica…" Rachel trailed off unsure how to tell everyone.

            "What, what about Monica?" Joey prompted her.

            "She has amnesia. She doesn't remember any of us. She doesn't even remember her name." Rachel finished a tear sliding down her cheek.

            "I'm going to go see her." Ross said.

            "No, Ross, the doctor said to wait until he talks to us before visiting her anymore." Rachel said.

            "Well then I'm going to go talk to Chandler. He deserves to know what's happening to his family. He doesn't even know about Matthew." Ross didn't even wait for Rachel to respond. He headed in the direction of Chandler's room.

            "Hey, Ross. Thank god you're here, I am so bored." 

            "Chandler, I need to tell some things about the crash."

            "Is Monica alright? Matthew and the girls? They're okay, right?" Chandler said his voice panicked, his face worried.

            "Umm, I don't know how to tell you this, but umm, well, Matthew's car seat wasn't hooked in right," Ross said tears beginning to well up in his eyes, "and umm, when the crash happened he went forward." Ross said the tears falling freely now.

            "No, no, no, no," Chandler was repeating over and over tears flowing down his cheeks.

            "He didn't, he didn't make it Chandler. I'm sorry." Ross said crying harder.

            Chandler was sobbing now. Ross hugged him and they cried together. Ross could hear Chandler whispering, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening." But it was, and Chandler knew it was.

            Ross sat with him for a half hour talking to him and trying to get his crying under control. That was when he realized he still needed to tell Chandler about Monica. 

            Chandler had stopped crying, although his eyes were still moist with unshed tears.

            "Umm, Chandler there's one more thing."

            Chandler looked up at Ross cautiously. He wasn't sure he could handle anything else.

            "Monica,"

            Chandler didn't even let him finish. "Please tell me she's okay." Chandler begged quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

            "She's okay Chandler. She has amnesia, though. She doesn't remember anything, not even her own name."

            Chandler's eyes widened in shock. "Will she get her memory back?"

            "The doctor says that most amnesia patients do get their memory back, but there is a possibility that she won't." Ross explained.

            Chandler nodded his head in disbelief. "Are Lauren and Maddy okay?"

            "Yes, they're fine. I think they both just have broken arms."

            Chandler nodded his head. "Ross, you think you can leave me alone for a while? I just need to be alone with my thoughts."

            "Yeah, sure, but I'll be back later to check on you."

            "Okay. Thanks, Ross, for telling me."

            Ross smiled slightly. "I thought you had a right to know."

            "Thanks."

*

            Later in the waiting room, Rachel was sleeping with her head resting on Ross' shoulder. Ross was reading a magazine, Joey was also asleep, his mouth wide open snoring lightly. Phoebe was sitting next to Ross cleansing his aura.

            Dr. Williams entered and Ross and Phoebe jumped up. After her pillow jumped away, Rachel woke up a frown on her face. She was about to yell at Ross for waking her up, when she saw the doctor.

            "I want to talk to you guys about Monica's condition."

            Ross shook Joey awake, so he could hear what was going on.

            "Monica has amnesia. Now the chances of her getting her memory back are good, but there is a chance that that won't happen. I wanted to talk to you about what you can say to her about herself and you guys, and your past. You can tell her your names and who you are to her. You can tell her who her parents are, and big details in her life, but don't tell her what her personality is like. Let her figure that out by herself. You can tell her that she is married to Chandler and tell her about her kids and major things that have happened to her, but don't elaborate.             If you tell her too much, she could create false memories. It may be a little weird at first, but she'll get used to you." Dr. Williams finished. "Any questions?"

            "When can we see her?" Ross asked.

            "Right now if you want. And Joey and Phoebe are allowed to see her now, too."

            The doctor walked away, as the group of friends walked to Monica's room.

TBC…Please review! I know it's been a long time, but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! If you have any ideas for this fic, please tell me! Thanks!


End file.
